See Me
by Inu'sWhiteRose
Summary: AU:Everyone became the best of friends at age 5. Now they r in their senior year&Kag has a secret that only Inu knows. Emotions run high as everything ends for Kagome. Can she ever begin again?
1. Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's amazing characters!

BUT i do own The Characters of InuYasha's mother, Kagomes father and her step mother. They are characters that i have made up and will use them in all my stories. Please ask my Permission if you want to use them.

Arigatou! Ja Ne!

(A/n) Ok this is my first attempt at an inu fanfic so please R&R!! Just PLEASE don't send me any flames, I appriciate constructive critisism, but, onegai no flames! Arigatou minna!

Oh btw you will notice that i have a unhealthy obsession with Inuyasha's irresistable ears. So i apologize in advance for the ears obsession. But then again who isn't obsessed with Inu's ears? Oh well.

' ' = Thoughts

" " = Speech

=either scene change or a change of Characters point of view ( sometimes both ;-)

See Me!

Chapter 1: Angel!

The Wedding had been beautiful and everyone agreed that it was a fine match. The bride and groom were overjoyed to have found love again. But, it was now 5:00 in the afternoon on a perfect summers day in Los Angeles and.......

IT WAS TIME TO PARTY!!!

The DJ had the place jammin and and many people could be found enjoying themselves on the dance floor that had been set up in the very large backyard. Some of the children ran around playing games and such.

"Kagome! Kagome!" A little five year old Kagome dressed in a white flower girl dress with raven-black tresses and dancing crystal saphire eyes turned around at the sound of her name.

Another little girl dressed in the same outfit with straight jet black hair and stormy gray eyes ran up to her with a big smile. " Oh. Hi Kikyo!" Kagome replied to her new step-sister cheerfully, " whatcha doin?"

"Hey Kagome, do you want to help me round up the other kids so we can play a big game of Super Tag?" Kagome's face lit up with a sparkling smile as she replied " Oh Yeah! Sure!" Bursting with happiness Kikyo replied " Ok Great! you go that way and I'll go this way. Whoever wants to play just tell them to go to The Big Tree Ok?" "Ok!" She replied joyfully. Meanwhile....

A certain seven year old Hanyou was sitting at his families table bored to death. " Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to look at his Mother on his right. "What?" he responded in annoyance. " If you are so bored," she said " why don't you go find Miroku or Kouga to play?" At this Inuyasha just "feh'd" and looked to his left. As he did his beautiful amber eyes widened in shock as he exclaimed in awe "Wow!"

His mother turned to see what had caused that kind of reaction to come from her son. She followed his gaze to the little girl Kikyo, whose family was their backyard neighbors, and her new little step-sister Kagome who would finish moving in the next day. She couldn't help but think how alike and yet unalike the two of them looked.

Leaning over gently next to her son she whispered, "what is it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha, keeping his gaze fixed upon the little girl in the white dress, said "Who..who is that mom? That..that little girl angel thats talking to Kikyo?" Kimi ,chuckling a little at her son's innocence, replied "thats Kagome Inuyasha. She's Kikyo's new step-sister. Her and her father are our new neighbors." Inuyasha turned and looked at his mother with wide amber eyes before whipping his head back around towards Kagome and watched her as Kikyo walked away and Kagome bumped into two other little girls as he whispered her name " Kagome."

As Kikyou walked away in the dirction she had come from Kagome turned to go opposite the way and bumped into two other little girls. One had beautiful black hair with warm and bright chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a small pink dress. The other had redish-orange hair which was pulled into two adorable little pony tails atop her head with stunning green eyes and a little green dress to match.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, "I'm sorry I didn't see you." The two girls just smiled at her and the black haired one said, "thats ok my name is Sango." "And I'm Ayame," the boistours litte red-head piped in, " whats yours?" "My name is Kagome," she replied excitedly, "hey do you guys wana play super tag?" "Sure" they both replied at once in innocent child like excitment. "Ok then just go to duh big tree and wait till we start!" Kagome instructed happily. "Ok, come on Sango let go tell Miroku and Kouga too!" Ayame squealed.

Sango nodded at her friend and then reached her hand out to Kagome, "come on Kagome, you can come with us and meet them!" Kagome reached out and took her new friends hand. "Ok, lets go!" And with that the three new friends took off in search of the little boys, but not before Kagome noticed another little boy with long sliver hair and big, beautiful golden amber eyes staring at her.

At least she hoped he was a boy. She wasn't quite sure because of two triangular, furry dog ears that twiched this way and that. They had to be the cutest things she had ever seen. She hadn't even realized she had stopped until she felt Sango tugging on her hand. "Hey Kagome, come on lets go!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome looked to her new friend and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry." She glanced back at the boy and gave him a dazzeling smile that made her seem to glow before she headed off with her new friends.

Inuyasha looked on as Kagome met Sango and Ayame. He knew both of them from around the neighborhood. Him, Miroku, Kouga and those two girls had always been friends ever since before Inuyasha could even remember. With his hyper-sensative hearing he heard the little angel Kagome recruit Sango and Ayame for an apparently big game of tag. He was so entranced with watching and listening to Kagome's musical voice that he didn't even here his mother say she was going to go dance with his father.

"Whats wrong with him Kimi?" his father inquired, a little worried by his son's behavior. "Oh he's fine don't worry about him," his mother replied with a secretive smile, " he's just a bit... distracted." InuTaisho knew his wife and gave her an inquiring look. Kimi just chuckled and gave her husband a soft kiss. Pulling back she whispered, "come on I'll explain it to you over a dance." Never being one to deny the love of his life InuTaisho lead his wife on to the dance floor.

As his parents left Inuyahsa thought to himself, 'hmmm tag? That... that sound like fun! Maybe I can ask if I-Uh Oh! She saw me! Oh no she caught me staring at her, what am I ...go..ing... to HUH? She smiled at me?! Whoa she really does look like an angel when she does that!' He watched her walk away with Sango and Ayame off in search of his other two friends Miroku and Koga. Inu looked down at his hands, his bangs hiding his eyes. Suddenly he looked up with a huge smile playing on his face and his amber eyes danceing. He hopped off his chair and speed away with glee, his destination in mind.

About fifteen miutes later a grand total of 9 kids had gathered at the Goshinboku ( Or the "big tree" to the little kids) for the fabulous game of Super Tag! Kagome had shown up with Sango, Ayame, Miroku and Kouga, while Kikyo had recruited Hojo, Kanna, and Yura. Little Kikyo happily introduced her new step-sister to everyone and then.....the Fun started!

Kikyo was it and everyone else had to hide. When she found someone they had to run and so on until she found everyone and they were all running around. "Ok you guys!" Kikyo shouted to get their attention, "I am going to hide my eyes and count to a hundred." Sango leaned over to whisper in Kagome's ear, "Hey Kagome, you better hide good because Kikyo is reeaallly GOOD at this game!" Kagome turned her head to the left to answer Sango but paused as she caught a flash of something silver amoung the green leaves of the bushes near the fence. She blinked and it was gone, but that didn't matter.

What mattered was she had seen something and she was going to find out what it was. She looked straight at Sango and said, "Oh don't worry Sango. Kikyo might be a good seeker," she spoke in a whisper. "Ok everybody ready..." Kikyo shouted from her position next to the tree, Kagome continued, "but I'm a very good hider!" "GO!" And with that all the kids shot off in different directions searching for the perfect hiding place while Kikyo counted, but Kagome already knew where to hide.

Inuyasha ran towards the fence where the bushes could be found while he prayed he wouldn't be seen. He was finally emerging from the crowded dance floor he had used to remain hidden from view. He wanted to see the little angel, but he didn't want her to see him. As he burst from the crowd he caught sight of his friends walking towards the big tree and Kagome was with them. They were all talking happily as if they had known one another for forever. He wasn't sure who, but someone made Kagome laugh. Inuyasha almost stopped dead in his tracks at the sound that flowed from her mouth.

It was beautiful and it wouldn't be until he was older that he would think of her voice as pure and glorious....music, to his ears. As they neared the tree Inuyasha shook himself from his daze and renewed his course with determination. He had to reach the bushes before they reached the tree, turned around and spotted him. Just as all the kids reached the tree Inuyasha dove into the bushes and moved to a spot by the tree where he could see and hear everything, but he wouldn't be seen.

Only if someone were to look in just the right spot would they be able to catch a glimpse of his silvery white hair. The likeliness of someone actually finding that spot was slim to none, so our favorite little hanyou wasn't worried in the least, but maybe he should have been. As he peared through the bushed he heard Kikyo introducing Kagome and preparing to start the game. Inuyasha kept his eyes on the ' little angel ' the entire time.

But when Kikyo called the start of the game and all the kids ran off in different directons he lost sight of Kagome. When the kids had cleared she was nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha was so caught up in trying to figure out where she gone he didn't even notice when someone came and joined him in the bushes.

Now Kagome may have only been 5yrs old, but she was special. Not only was she a miko with holy powers that she would one day know how to control and kick but with, but she was also on of those very articulate, open and friendly little girls that when you talked to her came off as way to intelligent for five years old. She didn't know what she had seen in the bushes, but she had a feeling that whatever it was she had seen she was probably going to have to sneek up on it.

As Kikyo's shout of "GO!" rang through the air she moved quickly so that whatever was in the bushes would lose sight of her when everyone was running around. Kagome ended up next to an opening in the bushes futher down from the tree, getting down on her hands and knees and crawling into the bushes, dissappearing from sight.

Once Kagome emerged on the other side she found herself on a little path that was formed between the fence and the row of bushes. She looked around for the mysterious silver that she spotted earlier and found alot more than just a flash of silver to her left. In fact it was a whole head of gorgeous, long silver hair with a very familier pair of adorable ears resting on the top of that head. 'hey' she thought to herself 'it's that boy from before. The one with the pretty eyes and the cute little dog ears. I wonder what he is doin in the bushes!'

He had his back turned towards her, his hair swaying back and forth as his head shifted from side to side, 'like he's looking for something,' Kagome thought 'or someone!' She wondered, ' is he looking for me?!' She just smiled at that and thought 'Well, I guess I found him first.' Not wanting to risk Kikyo finding her Kagome crawled on her hands and knees until a now much dirtier Kagome was right behind this strange boy. As little Kagome reached out her hand to tap the boy on the sholder and alert him to her presence she looked up and spotted those ears again.

Those cute little dog ears that were just too adorable for words as they twiched and moved in different directions. Listening and taking in more sounds than humans could ever hope to hear. Kagome became entranced in watching those ears. She brought her hand back and rested it on the ground, her eyes never leaving those little triangles of soft fur. Before Kagome could stop herself she giggled out of pure delight and at how cute those ears were.

These same ears immediatly swivled towards Kagome at the sound of her voice. Although he had only heard it once before Inuyasha recognized that melodic voice. He whipped around and shocked amber eyes lock with sparkling, laughing saphire ones for the second of many times to come. Kagomes giggled cut off as she got her first good look into this boy's face. It was a meeting of two souls unlike any other.

Inuyasha couldn't help but think how she looked even more like an angel up close despit that smudge of dirt on her right cheek and slightly tossled hair. Kagome was in awe of his beautiful, bright and deep amber eyes with little flecks of gold in them. 'WOW' she thought to herself, 'they are so pretty!' Yet once again her thoughts and eyes drifted back up to those oh-so-irresistable ears resting atop that nest of beautiful and glossy silver hair. That was it she couldn't take it anymore. Before either of them knew what had happened both of her hands were heading for the top of his head.

Inuyasha was still in such shock that the ' little angel ' was there that he hadn't even realized that she had moved until he felt little hands stroking his sensative ears so tenderly that he jumped in surprise at the contact. This surprised Kagome into retracting her hands from his ears and jerking both of them from their dazed state. Kagome was of course the first to break the silence.

"Hi!" she greeted with a bright smile and big innocent eyes. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, but you can call me Kagome if you want." She only paused for a breath before continuing," my Daddy just gots married to Kikyo's Mommy. So what's your name? I saw you sitting at a table earlier did you see me?" Inuyasha couldn't help but think, 'Jeeze this girl sure does talk alot! No wonder she gets along with Sango and Ayame.' When he realized she was still waiting for an answer he shook his head a little to clear it and responded, " I'm Inuyasha Kaimori. Call me Inuyasha and yeah I saw you earlier, but you sure do talk alot." He tired to scowl and look tough, but at seven years old our little hanyou hadn't quite perfected his scowl just yet and so he ended up looking half confused half pouting. Almost as if he couldn't make up his mind.

It was enough to send Kagome into a fit of barely suppressed giggles as his ears twiched in agitation. "Hey whats so funny?!" Little Inu inquired heatedly. He did NOT like being laughed at. "It's" (gasp) it's (gasp) Your ears!" Kagome finally managed to get out as her giggles began to die down. She then looked him right in the eyes and smiled her stunning smile. This, of course made Inuyasha even more nervous and so he got defensive.

"Wh-what about my ears? HUH?" the little hanyou demanded angrily with a frown on his lips and a bit of sadness in his beautiful eyes. Kagome, noticing this, scooted forward on her knees closer to Inuyasha with a worried look about her as she hastily replied, "Oh it's nothin bad. I didn't mean that it's...it's.." at this Kagome lowered her eyes to her lap with a look of embarassment. At this Inuyasha leaned back a bit and raised and eyebrow when Kagome continued quietly

"it's just that they're so cute," Her eyes drifing back up to his ears, "and they look so soft."Inuyasha, now with a bright blush on his cheeks, suddenly found his hands very interesting. Of course this involved him bowing his head, whichc gave our little Kagome a wornderful view and complete access to the fuzzy appendages.

Now she really couldn't pass up this opportunity and in a flash was once again gently stroking those soft and furry little ears. Not expecting the contact Inuyasha was a bit surprised, but that didn't mean that it didn't feel good. Inuyasha soon found himself leaning into her touch and purring softly.

Hearing this kagome continued her gentle stoking until her fingers grew tired, which for a 5yr old wasn't very long. Kagome reluctantly retractecd her hands and lowered them to her lap. Inuyasha looked up as he felt her delicate little fingers leave his head.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I should have asked first." Inuyasha, not likeing the sad look on the angel's face one bit immediately said, "Oh n-no, it's alright, I liked it." Kagome raised her head at this to look at him as he continued, "It felt p-pretty good. You could do it again whenever you want if you like." Inuyahsa was happy and smiled as the little angel's face lit up again. Her sparkling crystal saphire eyes shining with joy and the same angelic smile playing on her lips.

By now the sun had set and the fire flies were out out, glowing and danceing casting a spell of love and beauty upon those in the backyard. Most of children were running around the yard right now. Laughing and screaming in a good natured game of tag that had long been forgotten by the two small children hidden in the bushes. Well, maybe not that well hidden, seeing as Inuyasha's mother and father had noticed the two talking animatedly.

Just sitting there talking about anything and everything yet at the same time forgeing a friendship unlike any other. Inutaisho, for one, was qutie surprised at how quickly his youngest son had befriended the little girl. But from what his wife had told him and what he himself was watching Inutaisho realized that this little Kagome could very well end up being the closest friend his son would ever grow to have. Inutaisho had to admit he very much liked the aura that surrounded the little miko.

"You see Taisho," Kimi whispered into her husband's ear as they both gazed upon the little ones. Both of whom were off in their own little world, just bonding with every second that passed. "I told you she was a special one." Kimi finished. Inutaisho turned to his wife a very confident smirk (A/n: Hmmm... Sounds familiar. HE HE HE), "you mean like you?" Kimi, with a pink tint to her cheeks playfully smacked her loves arm while smileing back at him. InuTaisho just used his grip on his beloved's hand to pull her against him. "Come on," he said,"Lets leave them be. We can come back and take him home later." His Kimi just nodded in agreement and walked with her husband, hand in hand, back to the dance floor

Inuyasha & Kagome continued their conversation during which they had become fast friends. Inuyasha now had a very dark pruple necklace which had "really awesome" white teeth on it every 5 beads. It had been Kagome's mothers and she'd given it to Inuyasha. In turn Inuyasha had given Kagome a beautiful, yet simple necklace from which hung a "very pretty" pale pink jewel. Inuyasha mother had also given it to him and told him that he should only give it to someone very special. Inuyasha happened to think that Kagome was very VERY special, but of course he didn't tell her any of this. He just let her think of the exchange as a sign of friendship.

It wasn't too long until many of the children who had been playing tag became tired and went to go sit down until their parents decided it was time to go. Most of them falling alseep in their chairs. The same went for our pair in the bushes as they to grew sleepy. "Inuyasha." Kagome yawned while rubbing her eyes. "yeah" he yawned in reply. "I'm sleepy." Kagome stated as she laid down. "Me too," Inuyahsa replied joining Kagome on the soft grassy ground.

As Kagome's eyes began to drift shut Inuyasha suddenly whispered, "Hey Kagome?", "Yeah" she yawned back. "If I go to sleep will you still be there when I wake up? you won't get up and leave will you?" the young hanyou inquired. He recalled times when he would fall asleep with his mother, but would then wake up in the middle of the night in his own bed, alone. He didn't like it.

"O course not Inuyasha," Kagome replied sleepily as hers eyes started to close again, "your my friend. I'll always be therefor you. I promise." Inuyasha smiled sleepily as he laid his head down and said, "Me too Kagome. I promise to always be ther for you to."

And with that they both drifted of into the land of dreams.

Later that evening, the party was finally winding down. Inuyasha's parents along Kagome's father and new step-mother found their children curled up with each other in a blissful, peaceful sleep. Each of them with a thumb in their mouth while their other hands were losely joined. It was too much of a Kodak moment to pass up, so naturally they had to take a picture. The two slept through everything peacefully.

It was only when Inu's mother and Kagome's father (her step-mom held a slumbering Kikyo) lifted them off the gound and seperated them did they both awake with a start. Each calling the others name. "Kagome!" "Inuyasha!". They looked to each other, both seeing the other was being held by a parent and relaxed. Inuyasha said, "Hey you kept your promise. You were still here wh-wh-when" he yawned, "I woke up. Kagome just smiled and said, "O corse I did silly. I'd never break a pro-mise," she yawned, "to my friend." The two set's of parents smiled at the exchange and each other before proper introductons were made. Seeing as they going to be neighbors and their children had obviously bonded.

"Hey Kagome do you wana play again tomorrow ?" Inuyasha asked sleepily while the parents conversed. "Yeah, sure." she replied just as sleepily already drifting off to sleep again. "O'tay. See you tomorrow. G'nite Kagome." "G'nite Yasha." she replied as they went back to sleep.

That night was the beginning of everything!

YAY! DONE!!!

MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY VERY FIRST INU FANFIC.

Ok minna I'm really kinda nervous about what kind of reaction this will get.

So ONEGAI, PLEASE R&R.

I'll give you a cookie if you do ;-)

hehe, I appreciate constructive criticism but please NO flames. Arigatou.

I promise I'll get into the plot in the next chapter, but first I needed to establish the backgrond.

Well until next time.

Ja matta ne!!!


	2. Broken Sight Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & co. The only things I own are the characters of Inu's mom, Kag's Dad, and Kag's step-mom. Other than that i own nothing. So don't sue...you wouldn't be getting anything. ;-)

(A/N): Konichiwa minna-san! YAY here is the second chapter. Now I know that the first one was all cute and fluffy (:-D Kaiwaii) but well... let's just say that your in for a surprise with this chapter. OH and just so eveyone has things straight in this chapter everyone is 5 years older than they were in the first. So..yea.. it's five years later. Ohyeah and there is major Inu OOC-ness in this chapter, but I felt that the situation called for it. Actually you will notice other characters acting very OOC but hey it's my story and i'm sorry if that upsets anyone.

Ja matta Ne!!!!

IF you REview you get a COOKIE!!:-D

CHAPTER 2

Broken Sight! ( Part One!) Gomen, if it was one chapter it would be waaaaaay too long!

"Leaving behind a grieveing wife and devastated family we send Sanosuke to celebrate eternal joy with our father in heaven." ( Yes I made them Christian. Why? I dunno, but my greatest apologies if this offends anyone.)

Solomn,gloomy men filled the pews along side weeping women as the funeral came to a close. The casket was guided down the aisle by Sanosuke's cousins. Followed behind by his wife, her children, his mother and the only person who had yet to shed a tear over the loss. A 10 year old daughter whom had lost her mother and now her father. Kagome.

Inuyasha was standing with his weeping mother, his strong but downcast father, apathetic older brother and his brother's crying girlfriend Rin. Miroku, Kouga and their families were in the pews in front of him. Sango & Ayame along with their families could be found behind him. Hojo,Yura,Kanna and their families were on the other side of the church as were Kagome's step-mother's side of the family. Her father and real mother's families were on the same side as Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha watched his best friend as she walked down the aisle with her grandmother,Kaede, behind her, and her step-family infront of her. His eyes never left his angel as she drew closer to him. He had never seen her like this before. The Kagome he knew had bright,sparkling eyes and always seemed to wear a dazzeling smile on her face. Even if someone did manage to get her down she always bounced back. The Kagome he knew had temper, laughed easily, had such a big heart, strong warm spirit and a pure, beautiful aura always surrounding her. The small,bright miko just glowed in Inuyasha's eyes.

She was so alive, but there was no warmth or glow or spirit about the girl he saw now. This girl's eyes didn't dance and sparkle with light and life. No beautiful smile graced her lips nor was there bright aura about her. Only unimaginable sadness and despair could be found in her dark,ocean blue orbs. This girl, this stranger before him seemed so... dead.

He caught her gaze as she approached his pew and he gave her a reassureing look. Kagome surprised him when she grabed and tugged on his hand in a simple silent plea for him to stay with her. He undestood and didn't hesitate to come to his angle's aid, to try to protect her from the sadness he saw in her eyes. Even though he didn't know what else he could do except stay by her side. She didn't release his hand as they walked down the aisle together and he wouldn't let go of her's unless she asked. So the best friends stayed like that. Side by side each holding onto the other's hand. One reaching out for comfort and familiarity and the other gladly coming to the rescue.

Kaede had watched the entire exchange then looked to InuTaisho and nodded her head towards the pair. He looked down at them and smiled sadly before returning Kaede's nod. Silently granting permission for his son to stay with the young miko. Kaede returned the sad smile and continued down the aisle and climbed into the limo behind the pair. All the while thier friends (Sango,Miroku,Kouga,&Ayame) had all witnessed the exchange the exchange as well. Turning their heads to follow Inuyahsa and Kagome's progress down the aisle until they couldn't see them anymore. Now they all knew that out of their entire group Inuyasha and Kagome were by far the closest, but all of them couldn't help but feel they had just witnessed that friendship become even tighter. Which, oddly, made them all feel closer to one another.

The limo ride had ensued in silence, it was raining. In fact it was almost as if the skies were raining down the tears that Kagome refused to shed. Back at the Higurashi/Miko residence (BTW: Everybody, except Kaede, in this story all live in Really big houses. Justa step below Beverly Hills) Kaede, Kagome, her step-family, Inuyasha and his family were all sitting in a room closed off from the party (You know those weird 'mourning parties' they always have after funerals).

They had all been gathered there for the reading of the late Mr. Higurashi's will.

"Now," stated the lawyer as he cleared his throat. "I kindly ask that everyone please listen to me very carefully as I read Sano's will." Kagome sat at the farthest end of the table, next to Inuyasha, their hands still clasped together. The two of them sat alongside Inuyasha's mother and father. All four of them sat across from Kaede, Kagome's step-siblings Kikyo and Naraku, and Amaya. Her step-mother. All eyes turn towards the lawyer except for Inuyasha and Kagome. The latter's sad and empty eyes staring into space and the former's focused on the latter.

The lawyer began. "To my wonderful and magnanimous mother Kaede. Should you out live me I leave to you the money needed to pay off the mortgage on the Dojo. My childhood home. To my loveing,adoring wife Amaya. First I'm sorry for leaving you, I wish I were still there." This was accompanied by more sniffleing from Amaya before the lawyer continued. "to you, Kikyo and Naraku I leave the house, cars, and all my property except for some specific things I have left to Kagome."

All eyes tuned to said young girl. "Kagome?" the lawyer questioned gently. He had been a personal friend of the late Sanosuke Higurashi and so knew his young daughter. The silent 10 year old looked down into her lap and squeezed Inuyahsa's hand in a secret cry for support. Inuyasha smiled a small smile at this and squeezed right back saying without words that he was right there for her. As she felt him do this she raised her eyes to nod and aknowledge the the lawyer only now her eyes had a tiny bit of their spark back. Or at least Inuyahsa saw that they did, but he didn't know if anyone else noticed. When the lawyer saw her nod he continued.

"To you Kagome, my baby, my little girl I leave you all of your late mother's possessions. I leave you my guitar and some small, precious items I have placed inside the speacial box. You know what box I mean." This caused Kagome to make a small gasp of surprise which made the lawyer stop and look up at her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gapeing a bit. Inuyasha just squeezed her hand and ran his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand. Feeling this Kagome just blinked a few times and closed her mouth, composeing herself. The lawyer continued, "and finally baby girl I leave you with all that I have not given away yet. Which is all of the monney I have left, the insurance money and your inheritance. All of it. It will stay in the custody of your grandmother Kaede until you are 18 when you can decide for yourself what to do with it." With that the lawyer finished with the will and then proceeded to take out 4 enevelopes and hand them out to Kaede, Amaya, InuTaisho and finally Kagome. He said that they were letters and "such" the late Mr. Higurashi had left for them. He then gave Kagome and Kaede one last parting smile and then took his leave.

Now over the past five years Mr. Higurashi and InuTaisho had become very good friends. Practically brothers, and it showed as Inutaisho's letter foundly began with his late buisness partners nickname for him.

"Dear Tai,

I would first like to apologize to you if you are reading this. I never ment to leave so soon, but seeing as I have lets not dwell on that annoying little fact. I of course let my half of the buisnes to you but I also have something else I wish to give you. In the event that something should happen to my mother before Kagome turns 18 I wish for you to have full custody of her. You always told me that you thought of her like the daughter you never had. Now that I'm gone I know my mother can't always be there for what with her buisness and all. So I humbly ask that you would look out for Kagome like she was your own. With all the money I have left for her she will never have any problems with expenses, so you don't have to worry about that. But I don't want, and I know her birth mother would feel the same, want our baby girl to grow up into on of those teenagers who never had a good mother or father figure and is always depressed. Kagome already looks to Kimi as the mother she never knew and I know that no one could ever replace me but...you and your family are the only ones I trust to be there and care for her.

I've enclosed all the legal documents necessary to make this possible and also a letter for Inuyasha that he isn't to be given until his 18th birthday. I really do adore your boy, both of them infact, but, I know how close Inuyasha and my Kagome are. Tai remember how we would always joke that if we could we would have set up an arranged marriage for those two that night five years ago when we found them asleep in the bushes? Ha ha! Those were the good times. Well, I must stop now. Again I am sorry I left and thank you. Both you and Kimi, thank you my friends. For everything!

Your friend forever and always,

Sanosuke Higurashi."

InuTaisho looked inside the envelope to see the legal documents along with a small envelope addressed to Inuyasha. He could only smile to himself and think 'Of corse my dear friend, of course I will take care of her. How could I refuse? I love her just as if she were my own pup.' He tucked everything back into the envelope and then placed the envelope inside his jacket. He couldn't help but grin secretly to himself at the contents of the letter he had just read.

Kaede's letter had been one of a son saying goodbye to his mother and apologizeing for leaving her the way he did. She was also left custody over Kagome and a few requests for his daughters upbringing. Just where he would like her to attend school, where she could get guitar lessons and that she was not to let Kagome quit those lessons no matter what. Even though he didn't think she would even consider stopping once she started. She had always wanted to learn how to play. And finally that Kaede make sure that she continued Kagome's training in the martial arts and other "things".

Kaede's smile was a sad one as she placed everything back inside the envelope and then tucked it into her purse thinking, 'well of course my son. I will comply with your wishes. I will make sure to always give her plenty of TLC but ... Oh Sano what is our little Kagome going to do with out you?'

Kagome had taken the envelope, but didn't want to read it just yet. She wanted to save it to read later in private. Amaya on the other hand tore into her's the moment the lawyer had departed. As her eyes scanned down the page her aura darked with comtempt and malice. This did not go unoticed by InuTaisho or his wife nor did it slip by Kaede, and non of them liked what they saw. Amaya's letter went something like this.

"Dear Amaya,

My wife, although I did love you dearly and you wonder why I have left almost all my money to Kagome, I have my reasons. Do not think that for even a moment that the glares you sent my daughter nor your harsh attitude and cruel words over the years went unseen and unheard. You once glowed at the thought of gaining another daughter, but then... you changed. The girls grew older as did Naraku, and I always loved, accepted and treated your children as my own. However, you denied my Kagome that same happy priviledge. I know you do not think of her as a daughter. You do not like her. You won't take care of her or look out for her. EVEN though you are a very successful buisness woman who makes more than enough money to care for the house, yourself, your children and my Kagome.

BUT you do not LOVE her. What kind of father would I be if I didn't make sure that my daughter, my light, my baby girl wasn't taken care of? Amaya, I'm sorry, but as much as I love you and care for you and and Kikyo& Naraku.... NOBODY messes with mine and Asami's little girl. Not even you my love. You have the house, the cars and and all the rest of my possessions I left you, except for the things specifically left to Kagome. I am sorry love, but I must stop now. Give my love to Kikyo and Naraku, I really do love them....and you my dear. I love you all.

Your Husband and Love,

Sanosuke."

To say she was beyond livid would be an understatement. However she was still supposed to be in mourning and couldn't show her anger. So she calmly folded the letter back up and returned it to the envelope before stiffly placeing it into the inside pocket of her jacket stareing into her lap. Once her jacket was buttoned she discreetly sent a silent glare in Kagome's directon as Kagome exited the room hand in hand with Inuyasha behind Inu's parents and in front of Kaede. Amaya, Naraku and Kikyo rise and follow them out to go down stairs with their guests. Amaya grabs a glass of wine and downs it quickly before going for another one as she thinks, 'Nobody Huh?' gulp ' I'll show you who is a nobody!'

Later that night after almost all the guests had left and given their condolences all was quiet. Kikyo was asleep on the couch next to her big brother Naraku's face was blank and cold. But if one could see inside of him, well truth be told, he was hurting. He had been devestated when his father had died. He had only been six at the time and Kikyo just a newborn babe when his Father was killed. He had been a race car driver and died in a horrible firey crash. Naraku had found it ironic that Kagome's mother had died that very same week. Kagome was only a few weeks younger than Kikyo and her mother's life had been taken in giving her little Kagome life.

Both families had suffered so much and never thought that they could find happiness again. But then....something wonderful had happened. The families who had both lost so much found life and happiness again in each other. Naraku had found a second father in Mr. Higurashi and Kikyo the father she never had. And now....it was all gone again. Just like that they had lost....again. These were the thoughts running through his head as he scooped up his sleeping sister to put her to bed. Naraku was 16 almost 17 years old and in that time span he had lost two fathers that he had loved dearly. Little did any of them know that in a way, before the night was over, he would lose his mother too.

The Kaimori's (Inuyasha's Family) were the last ones to leave that night. Kagome, Inuyasha and all the rest of the gang (Which is specifically Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Ayame) had spent the rest of the party after the meeting with the lawyer outside under the Goshinboku. They hadn't done much but sitting there just talking and trying to keep the atmosphere light. They all knew Kagome well enough to know that one: she would hate it if they acted weird around her and two: that she would talk about it when she was ready. So they had kept to their regular topics like school, and other kids and sometimes even about the future. All the while Inuyasha never left Kagome's side, not holding her hand so as not to embarass the both of them, but just resting his hand on top of hers. Reassuring her that he was there for her like he always had been and always would be. He wasn't going anywhere.

Eventually, one by one, the friends had left, calling promises that they would return and play tomorrow until Inuyasha and his parents were the only ones left. Sesshomaru and Rin had bid farwell earlier Rin giving her a big hug and a confession. That she had always thought of Kagome as a little sister (A/N: Rin is 16 and Kagome is 10 right now folks!) and that she could always come to her for anything. Sesshomaru surprised everyone when he actually gave Kagome a small embrace before leaving to take Rin home. He always had liked Kagome and how she was with his brother, though he didn't particularly care for her step-family. Not that you would ever get him to admit that out loud!

Now Kagome was standing at the front door with Inuyasha and his father and mother. Both of them had scooped up the tiny ten year old in BIG hugs as if to reassure that she was loved. They released her telling her she was always welcome in their house. "You know sweetheart," Kimi said to her, "you don't even have to knock, just come in the back kitchen door and let us know your there." Kagome looked her with wide eyes as Inuyasha took hold of her hand again. "Are you sure?" she asked in disbelief, standing side by side with Inuyasha in front of his parents.

InuTaisho just crouched down in front of the pair and placed a hand on each of their outer sholders with a knowing smile as he looked her in the eye and said, "Family doesn't have to knock." Looking to his twelve year old son with a smirk and a wink, "Right Yasha?" Inuyasha just nodded proudly and replied, "You sure got that right dad." 'Yeah,' Inu thought to himself,'family. I like that, haveing Kagome in my family.It just feels....right' all the while looking at Kagome while thinking this. Kagome just looked at all three of them with the first big smile they had seen on her face in what felt like an eternity. All three of them happily noticed that her aura's bright warm glow had returned along with the spark of the internal fire that made her Kagome was back in her stunning ocean saphire blue orbs.

And although she was still tainted with the pain and sadness of a great loss, the old Kagome they knew and loved so well was still there. This experience had just made her grow up a little more. Before InuTaisho could fully stand again Kagome released Inuyasha's hand to run ad wrap her arms around InuTaisho's neck in another grateful hug. He returned it wramly before releaseing her and setting her back down next to Inuyasha whom quickly recaptured her hand. Kimi then gave her a kiss on her forehead and then turned towards her love, takeing his hand and walking out the open front door just as Naraku passed them and headed up the stairs with the sleeping Kikyo in his arms.

As Inuyasha's parents walked down the sidewalk Kagome and Inuyasha turned to face each other, their hands still clasped. Inu looking straight at his angel. While Kagome settled for concentrating on a lock if Inu's midnight black hair she was twirling around her finger. She missed his silver hair and cute ears. (:-( Me too!) "Hey Yash,"Kagome spoke quietly. Inuyasha silently brought up his free hand and took her's so that now both sets of hands were clasped as he replied, "yeah?" Kagome, still refuseing to meet his eyes stared down at there clasped hands and said, "Do..do you think that tomorrow we could..just play together? You know, like normal?"(AN: They are only kids all you hentai's out there!)

Inuyasha just laughed lightly at her silly request. This caused her to finally look him in the eye as he smiled at her and gently replied,"Idiot, of course. What? Did you think we were going to be different because of this?" Kagome's eyes filled with obvious relief and gratitude that things weren't going to be weird. She dipped her head in embarassment looking to their joined hands and shaking her head no. She squeezed his hands and he squeezed her's right back as she whispered "Thank you." And both knew she was thanking him for so much more.

Inuyasha just smiled at her raven tresses and used a pair of their joined hands to lift up her chin so she was looking straight into his eyes, he dropped their hands back down as he replied, "Kag's you don't have to thank me. We're family, you are my family and family takes care of each other. No matter what." Kagome just sighed an, "I know." With one last hand squeeze they saud their goodnights and Inuyasha headed for home. His midnight locks flowing behind him.

Kagome leaned against her closed bedroom door and sighed. He father was gone, plain and simple. His life had been carelessly taken by a drunken driver and now she was left with her cold hearted step-mother and step-siblings. Kagome may have only been 10 but she was far from stupid nor was she THAT naieve. She knew her step-mother hated her, even if she never said it out loud, it was just understood. For some reason she loathed Kagome with a passion. One would think the situation was hopeless because Kagome was so completely and utterly alone.

But that was just it. She WASN'T alone. She hadn't been ever since Inuyasha had come into her life on that night five years ago. They were attached at the hip, neither one went anywhere or did anything without including the other. And after the episode downstairs in she knew beyond any shadow of a doubt, he always would be. These were thoughts going through little Kagome's mind as she changed into her pajama pants and little t-shirt, turned of the lights and crawled into bed.

No one suspected just how long that night would be for the tiny, ten year old miko.

THERE YOU GO!YAY!

I WILL be explaining Inu's sudden change of hair color in near future chaps. NOt in the next one but probably in the 4th or the 5th.

My second chapter and part one of Broken Sight.

The Second part get even more..shall we say intense?!

I'm not telling you anything but with school starting tomorrow i will try to post

Part ywo as fast as i possibly can. And for those of you who think the Kagome is acting way to mature for a Ten year old and everyone else to mature for twelve years olds let me explain.

I am baseing the way they act from experience. I myself hade it very rough in grade school and Junior high and also had to deal with a LOT of death at a an early age. BELIEVE me peoplewhen I say that when you experience a great loss like that it makes you grow up...FAST!

DON'T FORGET R&R PLEEEEAAAAASE!!!!! Until next time!

Ja matta Ne!


	3. Broken Sight Part 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inu and co. They belong to Takahashi-san. I only own the figments of my imagination that I pathetically plug into my stories. They would be Kagome's dad, Her Step-mom, and Inuyasha's Mom.

(A/n) OK minna-chan here you go. Part 2 of the chapter Broken Sight. I am super sorry that I am such a bad updater,but it is my Senior year. I am OBBER OBBER busy during the school year. I have to sneak on to the computer when no one's home to write this for you and believe me if I get caught writing my story instead of doing homework you guys will never find out how See Me ends. Whichc is sad b/c I know pretty much where I want to go with the story. But I'm always happy to here what you guy's think. Also Naraku will be MAJOR OOC in this story, b/c for some reason i like it when stories don't have him as the bad guy but as a sorta good guy. It's kinda refreshing every once in a while ya know? and BIG HUGGELS to all those who reviewed. It really does mean alot to me, I'm always so happy and excited to get them. DOMO ARIGATOU MINNA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!

Ok enough of that on to the chappie........

Warning: Ok people this chapter is one of the reasons i have this rated R. BUt that rateing is also for future chapters, so I'm just warning you ok! Thanx!! ;-)

See Me

Chapter 3: Broken Sight (Part 2)

It must have been around 1 AM when Kagome fumbled into the kitchen. She had laid in bed for hours, tossing and turning, but she just couldn't get to sleep. Then as if on cue, her stomach decided to make it's displeasure at lack of food known. So Kagome had climbed out of bed and meandered down to the quiet kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and rubbed at her tired eyes. She perked up at a sudden small noise behind her.  
  
She didn't know what hit her as she was shoved forward into the metal shelves of the fridge before being thrown backwards her back and head slamming into the cabinets. Stars seemed to explode behind her closed eyes. Blood trickled down her cheek from a cut she had recieved from the metal shelves next to her right eye. She was to shocked to make any noise as she lifted her throbbing head and opened her eyes to a sight that would forever be burned into mind.

Her step-mother in her black funeral dress with jacket crooked and slipping of her right sholder stood there towering over her. Her hair mussed up and a near empty wine bottle clutched in her left hand. Kagome was only ten but she wasn't stupid. Amaya was absolutely hammered. Her disgust and loathing for the little miko infront of her permeated the air around them. Covering anyone in the room in an almost tangible blanket of hatred and contempt. Kagome's sparkling saphire eyes widened in shock non-the less.

"Amaya?" she choked out. Her step-mother's glassy eyes narrowed as slammed the back of her right hand across her step-daughter's face. "That's Ms. Amaya to you ya little bitch." She slurred with heat in her voice. Kagome brought her hand up to her stinging cheek and winced when her fingers grazed against it. She wanted to cry from all the pain and suffering of the past few weeks and now this, GOD she hurt so much. But she wouldn't cry.

She would never let anyone, especially Amaya, see her cry. The only people who ever saw her cry were her father and Inuyasha, neither of which were here right now. So she held it in and, braceing herself on her hands and knees, started to push herself up. Amaya would have non of that, she was far from finished with Kagome. Before Kagome even had a chance Amaya slammed her foot into Kagome's gut, sufficiently knocking the wind out of her and sending her crashing back down to the ground.

Amaya reached down and grabbed a fistful of Kagome's raven locks and the proceeded to painfully drag her up form the floor until her toes were barely resting on the ground. Kagome bit down and her lip to keep from crying out in pain like she so badly wanted to and in the process drew blood from her lip. Amaya then yanked her head backward so that Kagome was stareing up into the hateful and drunken eyes of her step-mother.

Seeing this Amaya said in mock concern with venomus sarcasem dripping from her lips, "Aww! Poor baby, does that hurt?" Kagome stared back at her defiantly through squinted eyes. Amaya then spit in Kagome's face and threw the tiny ten year old into the kitchen table saying, "Too bad you coniving little bitch. It's what you deserve." However in her drunken state Amaya's aim sucked and as a result Kagome ended up ramming her right sholder into the table. Kagome sank to her knees, wipeing the spit off her face, her mind trying to comprehend that this was really happening. That the pain freshly courseing throught her body was real.

Kagome only noticed that Amaya had stalked over when she felt a foot connect painfully with the right side of her rib cage. Causeing her to slide across the sleek floor on her let side. Only stopping when her back once again painfully collided with more cabinets. She knew that this was definitely going to leave her black and blue before the night was over. She opened her eyes and looked up at her tormenter as Amaya gave her abdomen another hard kick for good measure.

Amaya leared down at the small girl before her and scoffed at the pain she saw in her eyes spitting out venomously, "What are you going to do now huh? Now that your Dead Daddy isn't here to protect you anymore?" This got a reaction from Kagome as her eyes widened at what her monster of a step-mother had just said. Amaya just grabbed Kagome by the collar of her shirt and brought her face up to her own. Hanging in the air, Amaya's breath reeked of alcohol and whispered in a deadly, dangerous voice,"You think that you know pain just because you have no longer have a father? Never had a Mother? Huhuhuhuuhhuhu" she chuckled darkly and she proceeded "trust me little one you will know pain when I am through with you."

'This...this isn't happening. This isn't Happening to me!!!!!' Kagomes mind screamed at her in disbelief. But it was and all to soon our young Kagome would come to realize this horrible truth. Amaya's terrible reign of abuse so untinkable and utterance of such unbelieveablly harsh words that they can not be repeated continued. It was by now around 2:00 in the mourning and Amaya, her wine bottle completely emptied of it's contents,finally seemed almost to worn out to continue. Almost.

Kagome's breathing was shallow as she slumped on the floor, leaning her back against the wooden cabinets. She was by now sporting the beginnings of a monstrous left black eye, a fat lip with blood flowing down her chin. She had a raging black storm of a headache and her entire abdomen was black and blue from being kicked so much. She wouldn't be surprised if she later found herself to have a few broken ribs amoung other internal injuries.

Kagome was finding very hard to fight the welcoming black oblivion of unconciousness that would take away the excrutiating pain that was coursing through her body at that moment. It was a continuous battle to keep her head up and her eyes open, but she knew she had too do it, she could not allow the darkness to take her for she knew that if she did she may never awaken to the light again. Not if the monster Amaya, as Kagome had so foundly come to start calling her, had her way.

Amaya was now looming over her half-concious step daughter looking at the glass bottle in her hand. She smirked malicously and narrowed her drunken, glazed eyes as she turned her attention towards the pathetic creature before her. She raised the bottle into the air readying to aim for the final blow. . . . . directly at Kagome's vulnerable head. She swung her arm down. . . . .

When something hit her from behind. Causeing her to miss her target, but only just and instead the wine bottle crashed into Kagome's right sholder. Shattering into ton's of tiny pieces that scratched, cut and embedded themslves into her sholder while others made light tinkling sounds as they hit the tile floor. As blood began to race down her arm Kagome looked up to see none other than Naraku holding his mothers unconcious form in his arms while staring at his little step-sister in disbelief. He could not believe what he was seeing.

Naraku had been in bed trying to sleep when he heard some strange banging and other noises coming from downstairs. Thinking it was a burglar he had quickly grabbed the baseball bat he always kept in his room and silently crept down the stairs and followed them to the kitchen. He had not ecpected the sight that greeted his horrified eyes. The kitchen was a mess with random spekles of blood here and there and in the midst of it all his mother standing over a mutilated Kagome, glass wine bottle poised above her head to strike.

Without thinking he had rushed forward in an attempt to keep his mother from delivering a possibly fatal blow to his younger sister. His plan half worked in that as he hit a pessure point on the back of his mothers neck he caused her to miss Kagomes head, but not miss the young girl entirely.

So here he was with his drunken, passed out mother in his arms staring down at his badly beaten and bloody little sister. 'Good lord!' he thought,'WHAT has mom done to her?!' Naraku was concerned for his step-sister, but he didn't know what he could do. He was already really freaked out and panicky about the whole situation as it was. He had no way to take care of her so he said to her trying to remain calm, "Kagome Run! Get out of here and get help. Go somewhere safe and stay there until I come for you. Don't worry I'll know where to find you. Just GO!"

Kagome didn't need more than that. She bolted from the house through the kitchens french doors out into the storm and into her and Inuyasha's adjoining backyards. She didn't stop until she reached the Goshinboku, the half way mark between her and Inuyasha's houses. Once there she fell to her knees and, using her left arm to steady herself emptied the contents of her stomach. Retching and exhausting her already very, very tired body. When she had finished she used her left arm to brace herself and stand with her back against the tree. Her left hand going up to clutch at the searing pain in her right sholder as rain water mixed with blood on her battered body and soaked skin. As her chest rose and fell with her shakey, shallow breathing Naraku's words rang throught her aching head. 'Safety. Safe. Someplace safe.'Only one name rang true and clear in her foggy state when she thought of these words. She looked to her left, towards his house as she whispered, "Inuyasha."

All was quiet and dark. No noises in the silence of the wee mourning hours. The only noise came the rageing strom outside. The whole house slept peacefully. . . . .except for a certain 12 year old hanyou with glossy silver locks and adorable furry ears. For Inuyasha sleep was busy elsewhere as he laid wide awake at three o'clock in the mourning. At first he had been worried about Kagome knowing that she probably wasn't sleeping well. But then for some reason he couldn't shake this creepy and foreboding feeling crawling up and down his spine that there was something else wrong. Like a gut feeling that something was happening to Kagome, but he couldn't figure out what or even why he had this feeling and no matter what he did he just couldn't shake it, making him all the more worried for his little angel.

Inuyasha just lay in his cotton pajama pants and white t-shirt stareing at the ceiling contemplateing this gut feeling when, suddenly he smelled it. Blood, Kagome's blood, it's tangy, coppery sent mixed with the smell of her sadness and fear. He knew it was her blood, he had caught that sent enough times during training and sparing with her at the dojo.

Inuyasha immediately bolted form his bed with wide, worry filled eyes as he followed the sent to his balcony, and his worst fears were confirmed when her saw her. Kagome lay there on her stomach, her blood seeping on his balcony as she tried to push herself back up onto her knees unsuccessfully. Her soaked pants and rain soaked bloody top clung to her like a second skin.

A clap of thunder shook Inuyasha from his shocked state. He was at her side in an instant as she managed to push herself up onto her left hand and knees, shakily supporting herself. Inuyasha took one good look at her and winced. 'She climbed up the trelis to my balcony in this condition. Kagome you idiot what were you thinking!!!?' "Kagome." He called out to her gently. "Kagome." he called again and this time gained her attention.

Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice call out to her, raised her heavy head and locked her blue saphire eyes with his beautiful golden depths. Worry and concern etched into every feature of his face, clothes soaked, hair dripping wet but non of that mattered to him, all that mattered was the brave, wonderful and very hurt girl before him that was his best friend in all of existence. That ment more to Kagome right now, that he was there for her and would keep her safe, than anything. "Inuyasha." She choked out in a whimper of pain. " I. . . Amaya. . . she. . . I." Inuyasha cut in," It's ok Kagome, It's ok you can tell me later. I'm here now and your going to be all right. I promise."

At that statement Kagome's eyes, for the first time since everything had happened, Filled with hot tears of pain, saddness, loss and grateful relief that it was over for now. She almost crashed back down to the ground in sobs the racked her tiny form. But Inuyasha quick as lightning caught her and lifted her up bridal style so that her left side was against him and he wouldn't harm her injured sholder. His worry, if possible grew even more as he lifted her light form and felt broken ribs. He couldn't tell how many, but was still scared for his angel just the same. He thought to himself, 'Oh god Kagome, my angel what devil did this to you?' He ran back into his bedroom and screamed at the top of his lungs for parents. He couldn't handle this on his own for fear of hurting her even more.

Inutaisho, followed close behind by his wife and even Seshomaru who had been awakened by his brothers desperate scream, came bursting into Inuyasha's bedroom just as he had laid a now barely concious Kagome on his bed. As Inuyasha turned around his father took a step back at the fear he saw there in his son's eyes. What was going on? His eyes were immediately drawn to the lifeless looking form of the little miko he thought his daughter. The smell of her blood and weak life force hanging in the air. "Dad," Inuyasha choked out, "Please help. I don't know what happeened and I don't know what to do . I. . I. wana help but I don't wana make it worse."

"Kimi get on the phone and call 911. Ask for our personal family team and doctors. Sesshomaru go call our private detective and see what he can find out about how this all happened. And try to get a hold of Naraku he may know something. Both of you go now!!!" Inutaisho barked immediately taking control of the situation. Kimi and Sesshomaru wasted no time in doing as they were told because they knew better than anyone else. NOBOBY messed with their family. Nobody.

Inutaisho strode over to his youngest son's bed where Inuyasha sat brushing her soaking hair away from her face while they each had death grips on the others hand. Kagome's tears and sobs had ceased simply because she lacked the energy to cry anymore. She was holding on to conciousness by a thread. Inuyasha was consantly repeating over and over again that he was there, he wouldn't leave her ever again and that she would be ok. Over and over like a mantra to comfort his angel and partially to convince himself. InuTaisho bent over the two to get a good look at Kagome's condition and outwardly winced at what he saw. Who could do this to such a sweet, tiny ten year old girl? He would definitely find out. "Kagome." He spoke softly to get the young girls attention. Her eyes seemed to focus on him and he continued, "Kagome help is on the way ok? Your going to be alright and I promise you we won't let this happen again. Just do me a favor, you have to stay awake until the help gets here ok. You gotta stay with me ok Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him and whispered words that melted his heart. "Ok Papa Tai." InuTaisho smiled at her gently. Everything would be ok now, he knew that it just had to be.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called out to her,as she turned her waning attention back on the person she was closest to in the universe. "Inuyasha, I...I'm so-" Inuyasha cut her off , "Oh no you don't. Kagome don't you dare say you are sorry. You have nothing. Absolutely nothing to be sorry for. You hear me?." He bent over so his nose touched hers and whispered, "Nothing." he sat back and with everything she could muster Kagome smiled up at him a weak but genuine smile and said simply "Thank You Inuyasha." To Inuyasha, right then, she was beautiful.

"Always Kagome. Always." Inuyasha replied. When his father told him he would have to move because the paramedics were here Kagome's eyes immediatly grew wide and filled with fear, squeezing Inuyasha's hand even harder. She croaked, "Please" as the paramedics entered the room,"Please let him stay with me. Please." The last please barely a whisper as she finally started to loose her battle to stay awake. The Fukaimori's personal family team of paramedics consisted of youkai and miko's who spcialized in the care and treatment of their kind. Hearing the small and fragile girl who was their patient, and the uniquely powerful bond that was both seen and felt between her and the boy at her side all quietly and quickly agreed that they shouldn't be parted.

Kagome's half open eyes shone with gratitude at this as they began to work on her, and she started to allow the comforting darkness to take her over Inuyasha squeezed her hand told her, " I would have stayed even if they told me to leave. I will always be by your side Angel. No matter what." That was the last thing Kagome remembered before unconciousness finally took her. That night was the first time Inuyasha called her angel. Which would eventually become his nickname for her when they were by themselves. While she wouldn't remember much of that night after that she would never forget what had happened. Nor would she ever forget waking up in the hospital the next mourning with Inuyasha curled up and asleep right next to her. And everyone else, including her her grandmother Kaede, in the hall waiting for her to come around.

Inuyasha would never forget how she had finally cried and cried from the pain of everything that had happened to her the day before while they lay ther on the hospital bed and he held his best friend to him. Never forget the anger he felt when she told him what had happened nor the shock when she begged him and his parents not to tell anyone about it because that would just cause her step-brother and step-sister pain and she loved them. She beared no ill will towards them and neither did anyone else, the person they wanted to punish and persecute was Amaya the monster. Though InuTaisho and Inuyasha agreed to comply to her request it did not stop Inutaisho from enacting a very secret and subtle form of punishment upon Amaya.

The final count for her injuries were four broken ribs the others were all bruised, a sprained right wrist, nasty left black eye, severly bruised abdomen and bruised muscles. 100 stiches on her right sholder where they were able to remove all the glass and there shouldn't be any scaring. And various bumps, sratches and scraps, all of which should heal. Also with the loveing support, constant care and reassurances of love from her "family" would make a full mental recovery as well. Though no one could expect her to ever forget and who was to say how that memory would affect her as she got older. Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Koga were never told what had really happened that put there close friend in the hospital only her and Inuyasha would know the truth and that was the way it stayed.

But we all have secrets and dark times from our past we want to hide and forget about, but we also know that secrets. . . . .

Never stay hidden.

There ya go chapter three. I am supder oper duper sorry I left you guys hanging on such an evil cliff hanger for over a month, I had some, well personall emergencies and catastrophies that invovled alot of tears and svere lack of sleep. But I'm okey dokie now. I'm one of those people that always bounces back when something actually manages to drag me down. ;-)

So anyway I hope you liked this chapter. This was part of the reason I gave this story an R rateing. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers and again thank you for being understanding about the fact that i am doing the absolute best that I can to update and get the stoy out to you guys.

As always Please review! Because if you do you get a cookie and also I'll try to update faster the more reviews that I get!

Until next time!

Ja Ne Minna!


	4. A Charmed Life?

Disclaimer: I am poor...I own nothing...except Inu's Mom, Kag's Dad and step-mom...all of which are sadly only figments of my imagination...what makes you think own Inuyasha co.? ;-)

Author's Note: OMG I BAAAAAAAAAAACK! and may just say a MILLION GOMEN for not updateing in forever. I really hope I haven't lost any of my readers,however the reason for my not updateing was do to circumstances beyond my control. Shortly after my last update my comp decides to catch a virus and have a MONDO METLDOWN. Finances are kinda tight, so it took months before my family and I could get it fixed. ...WELL it's finally fixed and my school has a snow day today sooooooooooooooooooo...I'M UPDATEING!

ANd too make up for such a LONG wiat i made this chapter SUPER DUPER LONG. It's longest one I've written so far.

P.S.-Warning. This Chapter contains OOC, Fluff, WAFF, and some dark stuff. You've been warned.

READ ME!

Just so everyone is clear this chapter and the rest of the story is six years later from the last chapter so here are all the character's ages:

Sesshomaru,Naraku-22

Rin, Kagura-21

Kikyo,Kana,Yura,Hojo-17

Kouga,Miroku,Inuyasha-18

Sango, Ayame-17

Kagome-16 (For now...he he he)

One last thing-Everyone, 18 or younger is still in High school, but they all go to a special school for Demons, Miko's, Monk's, Demon exterminator's, and Healers. They spend half their day training there more "Special" talents and the other half they spend training, and takeing classes for a career in the arts.Mostly either performing or visual, at least in my story. Oh and I will be expalining Inuyasha's change of hair color in this chapter...maybe.

Ok enough of my ranting

ON TO THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 4: A Charmed Life!

It was almost the end of 6th period lunch, and the cafeteria was abuzz with the usual chit chat and noise at Los Angeles's special private School of Artistic Soul's. In the Senior section of the cafe five normally rambunctious, troublemaking friends sat huddled in an unusually quiet group. No one really paid them any mind, and went about their buisness thinking perhaps they are acting so strangely because their was one person missing from their group today.

The seeming leader of their group spoke in quick and hushed tones while keeping an eye on the clock. Months of planing had gone into this special day. The timing had to be perfect and above all else they COULDN"T GET CAUGHT! for if they did all their hard work would have been for nothing. Therefore it was very important that Operation Happy Ditch went off without a hitch.

"Ok. Kouga and Ayame. You have your appointed escape route and destination correct" The two wolf youkai responded with an affirmative nod. "Good" the speaker replied, and turned towards the perverted houshi and deadly taijiya he called friends. "And you two? Miroku? Sango" Both responded in the affirmative, while Sango swatted a certain wandering hand away from her bottom with an annoyed expression. "Excellent." The speaker replied. He did a sweep of the cafeteria with hs eyes and ears, as did the two wolf youkai to make sure their secret was safe.

"Alright." The speaker glanced at the clock. "Lunch will end in about 30 seconds, we better get into positions now. We only have that 5 minute time slot during the chaous of swtiching classes to get out of here undetected. Let's move. "At this they all rose to leave, but not before Kouga the ever curious wolf inquired"Hey wait a minute what's your part in this oh so grand secret plan" To that the speaker just chuckled and responded. "Why I'll be picking up our most precious cargo." Seconds later the bell rang and their much needed chaous began.

In another part of the school a senior miko training class was winding down to it's end. Today they had been working on meditating levitation. Most of the senior girls either couldn't perform or struggled with the advanced technique. Most wobbled in the air trying to keeping their balance, while others would hover for only a second before crashing back down to earth on their behinds. Needless to say thier instuructor Tsubaki wasn't pleased. However, in the middle of the room, their was one girl who was floating several feet off the ground with ease, and had been there, steady in the air since the beginning of the period. It was that young, and extremely bright 16 year old Senior who had skipped a grade when she was younger. Her name was Kagome Higurashi.

She was an extremely powerful miko, possessing such strong spiritual power's that the elderly Tsubaki had never seen before in her life. Kagome had already been well trained when she entered Tsubaki's classroom, and by the time she graduated would have complete and total control over her powers, which couldn't be said about most Miko's these days. Some said it was because her heart and soul were so pure, other's said she had been blessed with a gift from above when her mother died while giveing life to Kagome, but to most people who knew of her, but didin't know her, Kagome Higurashi was a mystery.

Most of the girls just gave up on trying to levitate and went to corner's of the classroom to gather their things and chat for the last few minute's of class. Some sent jealous glares at Kagome who effortlessly hung in the air peaceful, calm, and oblivious to the world around. She was surrounded by a soft and gentle, yet non the less powerful aura causing her silky raven tresses to float about her and her clothes to rustle. All in all it gave her a surreal and almost unearthly glow about her.

She wore comfy, faded denim shorts with a deep green tank top and her two piece bathing suit underneath, with her thong sandals on the floor below her, showing off her tanned, flawless skin. Well, it would have been flawless if it weren't for a small, but noticable scar in the shape of a starburst (No! not the Candy.) on her right sholder blade. They say she got it from a horrific car accident she was in six years ago.

With such a rare peaceful contenance about her in the glow of her aura, even most girls had to admit that she was a rare and breath takeing beauty. She had a sleek and toned body from years of training. She never wore make up, didn't need to, and always seemed to be bright, cheerful, compassionate and determined, but you definitely didn't want to get on her bad side. She was just down right scary when she got angry. (Shudder, yeah she is!)

Yes Kagome seemed to be one of the lucky ones. She was beautiful, powerful, and amazingly talented in the performing and martial arts. Yet if one were look closely at her bright and danceing saffire orbs they would find behind her inner fire a distant saddness that comes form being forced to grow up too fast and the pain of a dark past.'yes ' Inuyasha thought to himself as he ran through the crowded and chaotic halls, 'My Angel really is all these things and more. If only eveyone else knew that. Instead of believeing the rumors they hear.' For you see Kagome truly was one those people that would one day change the world. It was her destiny. But like all people who have ever had such a destiny, she would have to go through hell and back to achieve it.

The bell had rung, and Kagome finally opened her sparkling orbs and slowly floated down to land standing on the mat beneath her. Slipping on her sandals and old, worn out yellow back pack. She raised her head to meet the appraising eyes of her instructor and smiled in return. "Well done Kagome. Your improving great" Kagome never did get the chance to hear the rest of what Tusbaki was going to say. Seeing as a certain black haired hanyou, in a blur of black and red snatched her up around the waist, tossed her onto his back and bolted out of the school doors. And Kagome would have sreamed in surprise if hadn't been for the fact that she had gotten used to him doing this over the years.

Once they were about a block away from school Inuyasha came to a halt and set Kagome down on the sidewalk. Boy was he in for it. "Inuyasha" Kagome yelled at him. "Yes Angel" he responded in innocence. "Don't you Angel me buddy! What do you think your doing" She ranted as he started to walk even further away from the school and towards the shore, just a few blocks away.

"Why whatever do you mean Angel" He responded, his voice unusually sugary sweet as she came up to walk beside him while he played dumb. "You know exactly what I mean." She positioned herself in front of him causing him to pause, before they continued to walk only now Kagome was walking backwards, as his angel glared up at him continuing"How could go and plan a ditch with out me? And on today of all days! I really needed that dance class today. An don't even begin to think that any amount of Angel's is gonna get you outta this one." Of course they both new that wasn't true, his secret lil' nick name for her was her weak spot, and only they knew about it.

At her mention of needing that dance class a look of concern crossed of his face. Now Inuyasha knew Kagome better than anyone else, seeing as they been attached at the hip since they were five, and he could read her like an open book, and she the same with him. He could tell what she was feeling just by what she would do. When she was pissed she would surf, when she was frustrated or inspired she would play the guitar, and usually end up writing a new song for the band. When she was annoyed she would practice her archery or her Kendo, but when she was really upset. When something truly and deeply bothered her, she would dance. She could go on for hours, until she was totally exausted to the point where she could no longer put up a fight and Inuyasha was able to get her to talk to him.

By this time they had stopped walking and if Kagome were paying attention would have realized the she could here the ocean, which meant they were at the beach, but she was a little busy with her hanyou in front of her. Inuyasha's concern filled eyes flicked to look beyond Kagome for just a second before a smirk turned up the corner's of his mouth and his eyes glimmered with mischief as they settled back on the goddess standing before him. He had a feeling he knew what was upseting his precious angel, and he had just the remedy for it. "Now Angel" he responded to her glare"first of all we both that's not true and second why did you need that dance class so badly" Though they both knew he was really asking what was bothering her.

At this Kagome's glare softened, her lips turned down in to a frown as she lowered her eyes she spoke softly. "Because no one even remembered." At this Inuyasha's smirk turned into a full blow grin, as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He had been right about what was bothering her. His eyes once again flicked behind Kagome, before he responded "No one remembered what Kagome" As she sighed he started to turn her around she replied. "No one even remembered that today is my birth...day...wha" Kagome couldn't believe her eyes.

There on the beach was a huge tent set up, tables full of food, drinks, and even a big cake. Poles marking off the perimeter of the party were strung up with Chinese lanterns to later be lighted after dark. But what ment the most to Kagome were the People she saw. EVERYONE was there. Kouga, Miroku, Ayame and Sango of course. But she also saw her grandmother Kaede, Inu's parents, who were esentially her's as well. Sesshomaru and Rin had come into town, as well as all her frinds from around the neighborhood, even Inuyasha'a Aunt Rumiko had flown in from Japan. Along with some of her other frinds from Japan. And right up front was a sign in big bold letters that read"Happy Sweet Seventeen Kagome"

Eyes open wide and mouth gapeing in happy shock Kagome turned her head towards her best friend. The one person who was truly family for her with tear filled, joyful eyes. He looked right back at her with his trade mark smirk in place and said"Now what was it that you said everyone forgot" Kagome smiled and playfully hit him on the arm as they both started walking, hands joined, but ended up running to the happily gathered crowd of friends and family. All of whom wore beaming, tender smiles for the girl who was so near to their hearts.

Kagome released Inuyasha's hand when they reached the crowd and their friends all swarmed Kagome, while the adults began to mingle and wait for their turn to talk with the girl. A DJ and dance and raised dance floor had been set up, and so the party started.

"Sango, Ayame" Kagome spoke to the girls with slight flames in her eyes"You know if you girls weren't my sisters you would be soooooo dead right now for keeping this from me" Sango just smiled and responded by slinging her arm around her frinds shoulders. "Aw come Kag. You know you are lovein this."

"Yeah" Ayame jumped in"an' besides. If we told you it wouldn't have been a surprise now would it"

Kagome tried to stay mad, but it wasn't working and the girls knew it and Kagome lost her battle against her smile as it lit up her face.

At this point Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha joined the girls making their old circle of friends complete. All them talking about the surprise party and just how hard it was to keep it a surprise. With the occasional scream of 'HENTAI' ringing through the air, followed by a sound smack all seemed to be right with the world.

They even further surprised Kagome by revealing they had brought eveyones surf gear along with them and a silent unanimous understanding followed that it was time for a good surf session. Kouga, Ayame, Miroku and Sango all went to retrieve the gear from the two boy's car's. Kagome told them she needed to go and greet eveyone before they hit the water and Inuyasha said he would go around with her. "Thank you." She whispered under her breath. "No prob angel." he responded. Inuyasha knew she didn't like to do the whole mingleing thing by herself.

They were all about to split up when Sango stopped everyone and grabbed Kagoem by the arm. Leading her into the crowd as she spoke to the now confused girl. "Oh yeah and before we forget Kag. We have one more surprise for you." At this her friends all grinned as they stopped and Kagome looked forward as her confused gaze landed on"Naraku." The word barley a whisper in disbelief.

Ther stood her older Step-brother with Sesshomaru and Rin, whom she hadn't seen since he had left for a college on the east coast four years ago. She had only been twelve, but they had kept in touch via e-mail. "Naraku" She now shouted as she sprinted from her friends towards her brother. Ever since that horrid night six years ago he had truly become her big brother, and she as much of a sister to him as Kikyo.

Naraku heard his little sister's voice as he turned towards her in time to catch her in a big hug and swing her around around two times. (I know I Know. MAJOR OOC. but hey it's my story. Just go with it you'll see.) He set her back down as her friends came up behind her to join them and Inuyasha possessivly placed a hand on her hip, though Kagome didn't notice, but Naraku did. 'those two certainly have gotten close, but then again they have always been like that.' Naraku was pulled from his thoughts by his little sister's voice.

"My god, Naraku what are you doing here? How" Naraku smiled at her and replied "You've got Inuyasha and Sess over hear to thank for that. They were the one's able to reach me and get me in town for your birthday." Kagome looked at both of the brothers with gratitude beyond words in her eyes. No words were needed to thank them as they all silentely understood what she couldn't put into words. They stayed and caught up for a few minutes and were introduced to Naraku's fiancee' Kagura before the other's left to get the gear and Kagome and Inuyasha went to greet the rest of the guests. Of course this ment big hugs for Tai and Kimi Kaimori from Kagome.

It wasn't long before all pleasentries were out of the way and all kids were out in the water either surfing of just goofing off. Sess and Rin (Who were also engaged) and Naraku and Kagura all stood talking and watching the kids out in the water.

"Jeeze" Naraku began"She really has grown up hasn't she" He questioned Sesshomaru who gave a silent nod before responding"Yes. They all have, I can't believe they will graduate highschool in June." Naraku just agreed with before wondering slientely, 'what has happened to the little girl I left on the west coast four years ago. I'm so proud of you Kagome. You really have come a long since that night. I just wish your battle were over.' Naraku thought sadly as he tightened his grip around his fiancee's waist, watching his smileing, surfing not-so-little sister out in the ocean with her friends (And Family) against the back drop of the setting sun.

The sun had set, all the surfers were now dry and changed (with Kagome and the other girls now in light, and airy spagettie starp sundresses that hugged ther chest and torso's nicely before flowing into a graceful skirt that ended a few inches above their knees.) The party was in full swing. The cake was brought out to the tune of a joyous and heartfelt Happy Birthday. For a moment Kagome closed her eyes in a serious and sincere expession before her danceing saphire orbs snapped open and she blew out all seventeen candles in one breath. Everyone cheered and hollered as a certain black haired hanyou wondered, 'what did you wish for that was so important angel?'

Cake was served, and then presents were given. Most people had gotten her either money or gift certificates, but there were a few, more interesting gifts. Inu's Aunt Rumiko Takahashi (What a coincidence!) gave her a copy of the entire hit manga series she had writen that was based on Inuyasha, Kagome and all their friends. Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Ayame had all saved up and chiped in to buy her a new surf board, and it was beautiful with an intricate design of a beatiful dragon blowing fire on the underside of the board. On the top were the Japanese characters for grace, beauty, power, intelligence and kindness all of which were in a circle around Kagome's name in Japanese charaters. Kagome couldn't thank them enough.

Tai and Kimi had given her a set of key's, which puzzeled Kagome at first, until they stepped aside to reveal a brand new, top of the line Harley Motorcycle that they had turned into a trike. (It's basically a mortorcycle vesion of the tricycle's we all rode as kids. Except it can hold two and has a trunk you can use like you would the trunk of a car. My uncle has one, and trust me they are FAST and FUN!)

At first Kagome kept saying that she couldn't accept it, but Kimi would have none of it and in the end won the battle. Her grandmother Kaede had gotten her a new program for her laptop that would make it easier to write and record all the song's she wrote. After all the presents that had been on the table were opened the crowd dispersed again. Going back to danceing, eating and mingleing. Kouga and Ayame excused themselves and went to the dance floor. Yes after years of tension Kouga had finally made Ayame his girl over the summer. This inspired Miroku to start pestering Sango about danceing with him, to which she finally conceded on the condition the his hands behave. Though no one really expected him to.

Kagome, wearing her white sundress with an intricate light pink design on it that complimented the Shikon Jewel hanging about her neck rose to her feet and started to look for her best friend. The person she was closest to, the one for whom she had no idea how deep her feelings ran, the only one made her feel safe and loved, he was her family. "Inuyasha." She spoke his name as a hand that had come from behind and covered her eyes was removed.

Kagome turned to face him and was about to thank him for the surf board, since she though he was in on the group gift. But before she could say a word Inuyasha locked eyes with her and said softly and gently with a bit of mischief twinkling in his eyes"Give me your hand." Kagome did so and Inuyasha turned it plam up and placed something cold and metal in her hand. When Kagome looked down she could not believe her eyes. It was her mothers charm bracelet.

The bracelet, among other thing's had been in the "special box" her father had left her in his will. The box was a music and jewlery box her father had given to her mother while they were still dateing. The box had been given to Kagome on her first birthday. The charm bracelet had been one of her father's wedding gifts to her mother. When he gave it to her it had only one charm on it. But for every birtday, christmas or anniversary he would always add another charm. By the time Kagome was born the bracelet was half full. Ever since she had found it she had worn it faithfully everyday. And Inuyasha, just like her father, each birthday and christmas, gave Kagome a new charm to add to the bracelet.

But then, last year on her sweet sixteen, Amaya had once again ruined Kagome's happiness.

FLASHBACK

Amaya had purposely scheduled Kikyo's BIG sweet sixteen bash on the day of Kagome's birthday. Which wouldn't have been a problem if Amaya hadn't booked their band to play the party. The band performed and just as they were packing everything up to leave Kikyo came over and tried to pick a fight with Kagome. Kagome had just started to walk away,but kikyo reached out to grab her wrist, but instead ended up grabing Kagome's charm bracelet and broke it. A stunned silence had ensued before Kagome swung her fist and left Kikyo with a nasty black eye.

Kikyo ran back inside crying and makeing a fuss while Kagome searched on her hands and knees in the grass for the broken bracelet. Kagome was so focused on finding her bracelet she didn't hear the approaching footsteps. Only when a high heel clad foot slammed into her abdomen and knocked the wind out of her did she painfully realize she was no longer alone.

She looked up to see Amaya standing over with the same hatred burning in her eyes as she had on that horrible night five years ago. It called to mind all the frightening images and nightmares Kagome had of that night allowing and icy fear to grip her heart. She was paralyzed with fear as Amaya once again decided to remind Kagome of how worthless she was.It was only when Amaya landed a particularly nasty hit to her head did Kagome allow a heart wrentching and terror filled scream to escape her lips. Ringing through the night air. Filling the heart of the only one who heard it with unimagineable fear.

The rest of the band had already gone home for the night, except for Inuyasha, since he and Kagome lived in the same house they always came together. Inuyasha was just around the corner waiting for Kagome so he could give her her birthday present when he heard it. Her scream. It was so sudden and unexpected, but knew it was hers, his angel's scream. Fear gripped his heart as he took of in the direction of the scream, not prepared for the sight that greeted his eyes. Amaya, the spawn of satan himself, standing there with his bright and beatiful angel once again in her evil clutches.

All rationality left him as Inuyasha ran forward, no longer in his human diguise and allowing his snowy, sliver hair, dog ears, and enraged amber orbs to emerge. He swept Amaya's feet out from underneath her and punched her square in the face while she was still air born. Causeing her to fly backwards and slam into the wall of the building. He would have done more, but a groan from the angel lying on the ground stopped him. Concern for her immediatly replacing his rage."Inu...Yasha.." She choked out.

He was immediately at her side and scooped her into his arms so that he cradled her in his lap, her head resting on his chest, blood trikling down her face among other place on her battered body. And a small metal object clutched in one of her small fists. "Shh. It's okay angel, I'm here now. I'm here. Your gonna be okay." Kagome gazed at him through tear filled orbs as she fought to stay conscious. That kick to her head had been intensly nasty. "Yasha" her voice weak and breathing labored" I...I wana...go home." Inuyasha rose and carried Kagome as he took off running for their home at demon speed as he said to her"Okay Angel. Just hold on. You gotta stay with me okay. I promise I'll fix your brokens wings and help you fly again."

END FLASHBACK

That night had turned out to be a long one indeed. That kick to Kagome's head, had she not been a miko would have taken her life. Inuyasha had blamed himself for not being there to protect his angel, but of course Kagome insisted that he had, and he had saved her life. She tried to apologize for not protecting herself, but Inuyasha wouldn't hear it, although both of them couldn't figure out why she didn't fight back. They knew she could or she wouldn't have earned her third degree black belt in Kendo. To this day the other four members of the band knew nothing of the incident. It was in the past...for now.

Kagome looked from the bracelet in her hand to Inuyasha with tears of joy in her eyes. He couldn't help it as his breath caught in his throat for a second when she looked up at him. She really did look fantastically splendid with her long raven locks falling about her and curling slightly from getting wet earlier. Her skin smooth and soft, and her face, god this girl, no this woman, didn't need make up. She was a hauntingly natural beauty, her eyes radiating with joy, trust, and a deep, deep careing for the man standing in front of her.

Inuyashs was shaken from his trance as she asked"How did you? When did you? I-I can't believe it. I thought I was gone forever." Inuyasha just smiled, took the newly repaired and polished bracelet and clasped it around her right wrist. No sooner had he moved his hands than Kagome launched herself forward and wrapped her arms around his neck in a grateful, and loveing embrace. Once over the initial shock Inuyasha didn't even hesitate before wrapping his arms around the angel pressed against him.

Still in the embrace Kagome looked down lovingly at the bracelet as she spoke"Oh Inuyasha. This is the absolute best gift anyone could ever give me. I-huh. Wait a minute. What's this? A new Charm" Kagome slid her arms down so that her right hand was resting on Inuyasha's chest while her left remained behind is neck. Inuyasha slid his hands down so that they rested comfortably on her hips, a secretive smirk playing on his lips, never fully breaking the embrace. "oh you could say that." He responded cripticly. Kagome' s curiosity only grew as she tried to twist her wrist around to see what this new charm was"well what is it" Inuyasha just chuckled at his angel's curiosity and said"here let me show you."

He removed his hands ,as did Kagome, and removed the new "charm" from her bracelet so she could see it. He smiled at her surprised gasp as she saw what this new charm was. It was a ring, a silver band with an intricate design of two dragons holding hands with their bodies intetwined. On the inside of the ring was an engravement that read, _Inuyasha and Kagome Family Forever._

"Oh...oh my word...Inuyasha...this is...I..oh" Kagome, for once couldn't think of anything to say. "Wow." Inuyasha replied"your actually speechless for once. Maybe I should do this more often. Things would so much quieter." That broke her trance and Kagome smirked teasingly at him as she hit his arm playfully. "But in all seriuosness Kag. This ring is important." All playfulness gone the pair locked gazes once again as Inuyasha spoke, neither of them realizing they had a small audience.

"I had this ring made for you as a promise ring." At this point Inuyasha took the ring and slid it onto her right ring finger as he continued"This ring is a symbol of our promise. That no matter what we will always be family. And I will always stay by your side." At Inuyasha brought up his hand and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, while whispering"My Angel" as his hand caressed her cheek.

Kagome brought up her hand to his, holding it there against her face while her now ring clad right hand pressed against his cheek and whispered, never breaking eye contact"And I will always stay by you. No matter what, we will always be family." As their hands left each other faces to embrace again, a female member of their unknow audience sighed contentedly.

"Oh Tai." Kimi siad leaning back into her love's arms as they watched their "children". "They really are perfect for each other aren't they" InuTaisho, him arms wrapped comfortably around his mate's waist, chin resting on her head responded" Yes. they truly are. And the bond they share. I just can't believe how strong and unbreakable it's become. I never seen anything like it, not even amoung youkai couples who have been mated for centuries." Kimi just 'hmm'd in agreement as her love continued"I believe that those two, really were created for each other, that since their birth into this world they have been fated to be together."

Kimi turned to look at her love and said" I believe that two, but if they don't wise up, and stop being so stubborn and just come out and admit that their feeling for one another always have run much deeper than mere friendship I think I'm going to pull my hair out" Tai just gently kissed his love to try and clam her as he replied" Give them time Kimi. They have over come so many heart breaking hardships, but they are still haunted by nightmares of their past. They need time, just be patient. You'll get your grand children soon enough." At this Kimi just blushed. 'Damn.' she thought 'he knows me too well.'

Suddenly the music stopped and the DJ's voice came over the microphone."Alright all you crazy cats. This is that time when our bangin' birthday girl gets to share a special dance with whoemever she chooses. " At this all eyes turned towards Kagome who had wandered over to the edge of the dance floor mere seconds ago. Blushing under the sudden and unexpected attention as the DJ continued"So how about it Kagome. Who will the lucky guy be"

Well everyone knew the answer to that question!

Kagome turned towards her long time dance partner, held out her hand to him and said"come on." Inuyasha gladly took his angels hand and as they walked out onto the dance floor, bare footed, Kagome made a small swinging motion with her hands, followed by a wink and Inuyasha knew exactly what to do. The dance floor was cleared, and two spot lights from theDJ's equipment landed on them.

Inuyasha watched as his angel simply glowed and thought how sad it was that Kagome was always cast into her step-sister, Kikyo's, shadow. Never being seen for the true talent that she was. She denied that it bothered her, but anyone who had ever seen her performing on stage knew otherwise. The stage was the one place where Kagome truly felt at peace. The stage was her home.

Kagome gave the DJ a few intsructions before walking to her place about a yard across from Inuyasha. The DJ's voice came back on as he started up a nice slow song"Okay this one is for" " wait just minute Mr.Dj." all eyes were on Kagome as she interupted the DJ and the music stoped she projected her voice so that everyone could hear what she said.

She began walking towards Inuyasha, but not locking eyes with him yet as she continued"I didn't ask for any slow song. They are so boring." Eveyone was looking around wondering what was going on. "And I know these fine people don't want to stand around and just watch us slow dance. Don't you agree Inuyasha" By now she was at his side and he turned to face her, picking up his line form their old routine" I do agree with you Kagome. I think we should show them something that has more" he turned his head to look at her"Flavor."

Kagome in turn looked to look at him "You mean give a little" inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and spins her so that she is faceing the crowd with her back pressed against him his right hand splayed across her stomach, her eyes blazeing, burning into the captivated crowd, her voice now suductive"Spice"

"Yeah thats it exactly, but you've gotta help me." As he said this his left hand grabed hers and brought it up behind his neck and slowly slid his hand down her arm and side, while Kagome turned her head towards the right with her chin almost touching her shoulder, eyes half closed. They were smoldering, and the party guests (especially thier four fellow band mates) couldn't tear thier eyes away from the seductively intense pair as Kagome responded "But of course Inuyasha, for as you well know"

Kagome started to walk away from Inuyasha sliding her left hand down his right arm as she said this, her hand met and locked with his as Inuyasha suddenly yanked Kagome back against him. Only this time they were faceing each other. As he pulled her to him in a quick and fluid motion her left arm came around his sholder, his right arm wrapped around her lithe and tiny form, with his right hand possessively resting on her right hip. She stood on the balls of her feet with her right leg being held up in a smoky pose by Inuyasha's left hand on her thigh, her other hand resting on his arm their bodies pressed very close to each other.

But what completed the sudden, sexy pose and made the crowd hold their breath was that they finally locked eyes. You could feel the burning fire between them as Kagome finished"it takes two to Tango" Music burst forth from the speakers as the two broke the pose, but never broke eye contact, as the crowd cheered and they began to move.

Kagome and Inuyasha were trained dancers, and each had always been the other's partner. Their bodies knew each other, knew how to move with the other, and as they glided across the dance floor the rest of the world melted away. It became only the two of them and the music. Spinning, dipping, twisting and twirling all in perfect time and rythm with one another and the music. All the while their eyes locked, never breaking away, for that was what really made the dance. If the eye contact was broken, the spell cast over the audience would break.

The song, while it was a tango, was a special remake that Kagome had put together a couple years ago when she and Inuyasha had done this same routine in their end of year dance recital. It allowed for the two of them to make an unuasually big finish, and here it came.

Kagome backed up before running and leaping as Inuyasha caught her and lifted her up in a perfect pose that Kagome had invented for this routine. They held that for only a few precious seconds before he tossed her into the air, and Kagome spun down, allowing Inuyasha to catch her perfectly. But just as he caught her he made it seem like he was going to drop her before at the last second yanking her back up and forward, her legs out and up behind her, one arm wrapped around his sholders, the pulled back in a finishing pose, with both Inuyasha's wrapped around her waist. Their faces only a breath apart in their finishing pose as the music ended.

Their eyes remained locked as Inuyasha set Kagome back down on the ground, one of his hands sliding down to the small of her back while the other rested in the middle and her hands came to rest on his shoulders, their bodies still pressed close together. Both started to close the space seperating them when the sudden sound of applause, cheering and whistleing reminded them of where they were, and caused them to jerk apart while blushing to the roots of their hair.

Kagome and Inuyasha both stared at the ground before raiseing their eyes to glance at the other but instead of looking away Kagome smiled, and so did Inuyasha before they both glanced towards to applauding crowd. As they looked back at one another they laughed out of excitement and embarassment before they took their bows. The DJ then came over the microphone"Alright Alright Alright! That was quite a show you two, very impressive. But now folks I'm gonna slow it down for the last song of the night. So find your dance partner and get out on the floor for one last song."

The music started up, and it was Eric Clapton's _Wonderful Tonight. _Inuyasha and Kagome looked around at the now crowded dance floor, and quickly saw Kouga and Ayame together, and, miracle of miracles, Sango and Miroku were danceing together, and Miroku was actually behaveing himself. Inuyasha held his hand out to Kagome who gladly took it. Wrapping her arms around his neck,and his around her waist as she rested her head on his chest her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck while he rested his cheek atop her head as the words began to float from the speakers.

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear._

_She puts on her make-up and brushes her long brown hair_

"Inuyasha" Kagome called to him softly.

"Hmm." he responded.

_And then she asks me"Do I look all right"_

_And I say"Yes, you look wonderful tonight_."

Kagome closed her eyes contentedly, a smile playing upon her lips, and sighed"Thank you. For doing this."

Inuyasha looked puzzled as her said"For doing what"

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see_

_This beautiful lady that's walking around with me._

Kagome smiles and replies"For giving me a sweet seventeen and don't even deny that you weren't the one behind this whole party. I know it was you."

_And then she asks me"Do you feel all right"_

_And I say"Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

Inuyasha just smiled, and said quietly"You know angel sometimes you are just too smart.

Besides what makes you so sure it was me"

_I feel wonderful because I see_

_The love light in your eyes._

_And the wonder of it all_

_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

Kagome replied simply"because your the only who knows just how horrible my sweet sixteen was. I knew it had to be you." Inuyasha just smiled and hugged his angel closer to him and sighed"I never could get anything past you could I angel"

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,_

Kagome was growing sleepier wraped up in Inuyasha's arm's feeling quite safe, and cared for. She reveled in the masculine warmth his body radiated a she yawned and replied "Nope, and you never will."

After that the two just danced quitely. Each enjoying the closness of the other, and savoring the feeling of being in each others arms. Inuyasha noticed that his angel was almost completely asleep. So before she completely drifted off he said to her "Hey Angel."

_So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed._

"Hmm." she replies tiredly

_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,_

Inuyasha sings to her...

_"I say"My darling, you were wonderful tonight._

_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight." "_

Inuyasha hugs Kagome to him just a little closer as the song draws to an end and she replies before drifting off to sleep"You too Yasha. You too."

PLEASE READ! I'm BEGGING YOU!

TADA! there you go forth chapter, and i would like to state that I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT own the aong lyrics to Eric Clapton's _Wonder ful Tonight. _So don't sue me. I am Poor.

On a sadder note, this chapter is probably gonna have to hold you over for a while, because i don't know when I'm going to be able to update again. I three more college auditions comeing up, I'm just starting up rehearsals for my school show, and I've got over night school trips, concerts and recitals comeing up that i have to prepare for. All while still trying to maintain an honors avaerage in school. If I don't my parental units go mental!

I apologize minna but it's out of my hands. I promise I will work really hard to try and update as soon as I can.

Thank you taking the time to read this.

Oh! and don't forget to REVIEW! if make the author quite happy and if you do I'll give you a cookie!

Till next time! Much Love!

Ja Ne!


End file.
